Broken
by MAT23LUV
Summary: A bunch of sad stories on HitsuKarin, RenTatsu, UlquiHime and IchiRuki.
1. Good-Bye

_Sorry for any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes. I found writing this very challenging because I couldn't quite express the pain the characters felt in words as well as I hoped. Please Review!_

**She stared out the window of her bedroom. Rain poured, wind blew and lightning crashed. Thunder echoed around the house and she closed her eyes. Memories filled her head. Memories of her annoying father, loving sister, stoic-faced brother and laughing mother. Memories full of laughter and smiles, of soccer matches and candied beans, of him. **

**Downstairs she heard the front door shut, shuffling of shoes, grocery bags being placed on the kitchen counter. Ichigo was home, hopefully the groceries didn't get soaked from the rain. He didn't call out to announce his arrival, there was no need. There was no more hyperactive father to greet him with a punch, no smiling sister wearing an apron to offer him a snack. And no tomboy sister to welcome him back. **

**Karin drifted out the door of her old bedroom and down the steps. She watched as her orange-haired brother opened up the fridge, putting away food. He walked right past her to close the umbrella. She closed her eyes as tears appeared. **

**She was dead. She was a ghost. And he was no longer a Shinigami. **

**The battle with Aizen had not only taken away his reistsu, it had also taken away the little family he had left. This was the true torment, the worst thing Aizen had ever done to the Kurosaki family. Ichigo had nothing. **

**Orihime was gone. Caught in the battle between him and Grimmjow. She had saved his life, throwing herself between him and the Cero at the last minute. **

**Chad and Ishida were gone. They had sacrificed themselves to finish off Ulquoirra as Aizen's palace crumbled. Ichigo had barely made it out, but a part of him wished he hadn't.**

**Then he had watched as Aizen slit his father's throat in front of him, a smirk on his face. Afterwards he had defeated the traitor, sacrificing his life as a Shinigami for it. **

**He had returned to living normally, spending the last few days he had with his reistsu taking out Hollows alongside Rukia, slowly healing. And then one day Rukia had been called back to Soul Society. There was no need for her in Karakura town after all. He had watched as she disappeared into the Senkai gate. A single tear slid down her cheek as she did so. She hated it as much as he did. The wound reopened.**

**As if that was not horrible enough, life decided to claim Yuzu's life as well. A hit-and-run accident. Neither Karin nor Ichigo ever forgave themselves for letting her do the groceries alone that day. Ichigo could not find her ghost.**

**Then a day had come when he had so little reistsu left he could barely see the Hollow's silhouette. It stood over him, baring its sharp teeth. He closed his eyes, waiting for death. Then a soccer ball had come from nowhere and hit the monster on the head, saving him. Sadly, Karin was no match for it. Of all the horrible things life had done to him, watching his sister get tossed like a doll into the air, landing with a sickening crunch. That was truly the worst.**

**For some reason, the Hollow had then walked away. Perhaps it had decided it had caused enough grief or maybe it sensed a stronger spiritual pressure. Whatever the reason, it had left enough time for Ichigo to take his dying sister into his arms and watch as the life left her. **

**That was two weeks ago.**

**Now, Ichigo runs the clinic alone. He doesn't talk to Tatsuki or any of the others anymore. He avoids going near Urahara's shop. He just lives like a zombie. A soulless human living a mundane life, the spark is gone from his eyes. The sprit crushed by cruel incidents.**

**Karin had done everything she could. But nothing worked. He could not see her. He could not hear her. She heads out the door and drifts up to the roof. As expected finds a dark-haired girl there in Shinigami robes there. She isn't surprised. It wasn't the first time she'd come to visit. **

**Rukia turns to her with sad eyes. "Hello Karin." The ghost nods and says, "Hey...Don't send me there yet. I think I'll stick around for a while and say good bye to a few places." "Alright, just be wary of Hollows."**

**Karin drifts around town, she passes by a familiar house. Grandma Haru died just after the defeat of Aizen, old age got to her before the ambulance did. **

**She walks around school, the soccer field, along the river and to her family's grave. Finally she finds herself walking up a hill to a spot she would once spend time with someone she considered her best friend. The Sun begins to set as she leans against the railing. She feels a presence, his presence but she holds her silence. He approaches her and stands behind the railing. **

**There is no awkwardness in the silence, just sadness-plain and pure sadness. **

**"****Kurosaki…" "Do it." "What?"**

**Finally she turns to face him and a pang of guilt hits her. She knows what she is about to do is cruel and heartless but they both know it would be more practical than the drama which comes with what they both truly want. "The soul burial, hurry up Hitsugaya," she says.**

**For a moment, he stares at her in surprise. Never before had she addressed him in the proper way. Despite always berating her for not doing it, he found himself hating it. Not just that, but the clarity and decisive tone in her voice. As well as her expressionless face. And the lack of happiness in her voice-it was overwhelming to him. It broke his heart.**

**"****Karin I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner. There was just so much chaos and I thought it was better for you if I…" "Hurry up, before a Hollow arrives and eats me."**

**Anything would have been better than that. **

**He wanted her to come at him, kicking and screaming. Perhaps even loving and forgiving. But the plain voice and expression…void of any emotion. It was killing him inside, slowly and painfully. **

**Inside, this was killing her too. She saw his heart crack and break into tiny pieces through his eyes. But this was how it had to go. No matter how heartbreaking it was.**

**So she stepped in front of him and watched as he drew his sword. The Sun sets behind her as she disappears. The last memory of her life as Kurosaki Karin-Hitsugaya was Toshiro bringing down the sword's hilt on her head with the words, "Good-Bye Karin. You were my best friend." **

**She saw a blinding light and her own last words brought the Tenth Division Captain to his knees.**

**"****Good-Bye Toshiro. You were more than a best friend to me."**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Single Tear

**Here's a sad IchiRuki for you. Pls review:)**

He was all alone now. No family, no friends, no nothing.

Aizen had taken away his father and his powers. The Arrancar had taken his friends from him. A Hollow had ripped away one sister and a hit-and-run accident had snatched away the other. He ignored everyone he knew. He stayed away from Urahara's Shop. Soul Society had taken away…her.

He lived a quiet, mundane life.

Cruel and harsh reality had snatched away everything he had, everything he had fought for. Well, at least the world was at peace. Continuing to run the clinic his father had started, he forced himself to get up every morning and continue living. For the sake of everyone who had died protecting him. He continued to help people and volunteered for many fundraising projects. He did everything in his power to bring a smile to the faces of the people around him.

But he could never bring a true smile back to his own face.

Then one day, a few months after the death of his sister Karin…she appeared. Wearing a gigai and standing at the front door, there she was.

His eyes widened and he bit his tongue till it bled to ensure it wasn't a dream. He tasted the coppery blood in his mouth and stopped.

"Rukia…"the name came from his mouth smoothly and lovingly. Hearing him say her name broke her heart even more and made what she was about to say even harder.

"Ichigo…" his heart skipped a beat when he heard her say his name. "Ichigo, I came here on a mission to get something from you."

Instantly, his entire world seemed to fall apart all over again. The fragile balance he had managed with after Karin's funeral tipped completely and his heart broke into the tiniest pieces.

He knew what she was there for.

Rukia's heart broke as she watched Ichigo's spirit get crushed once again in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something…

"Here." He reached into his back pocket and shoved it towards her. He let it go without checking to see if she would catch it.

She did. He turned around and pushed the door.

It began to close and she reached out, "Ichigo, wait!"

He stopped the door with his foot and didn't turn around. "Good-Bye Rukia."

The lack of emotion in his voice shocked him and the door slamming made her wince.

Kuchiki Rukia took a step back and looked down at Ichigo's Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. It had been the only thing he had from his life, as a Shinigami.

Her mission was fulfilled. She had to return to Soul Society. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Good-Bye Ichigo."

_Thanks for reading._


	3. The Vixen & The Pineapple Head

Here is my RenTatsu fanfic. To me its not as sad as the others but I felt it deserved a place here. Please review!

He respected and acknowledged her strength and skill. She did the same for him. Her sign of affection consisted of a punch to the gut and a scolding. His sign of affection was a cup of coffee.

While he was in Karakura town, he visited her. After school, he'd be waiting by their favorite diner with two cups of coffee, both black and a teaspoon of sugar. With a nod as a greeting they'd then walk towards whatever that day's destination was.

Three times they'd gone to the movies, once they had dueled at her Kendo club and lately they had been visiting the library. She would pick out a book and he would criticize it. Then she would smack him and they would carry out a series of quiet debates on the carpeted floor.

Today they walked without speaking, taking small sips from their drinks. Soon they found themselves by the river, sitting back to back, leaning on each other.

It was Renji's last day in Karakura before he returned to Soul Society. The war with Aizen had taken its toll and all help was needed in Seireitei. Both the red head and the girl behind him knew this. It was a good hour before Tatsuki spoke.

"Renji…" "Hmm?"

She relaxed and let her head rest on his shoulder. "Is sixty years a long time?"

He knew she was asking him as a Shinigami who had lived for hundreds of years. He shook his head slowly and she nodded.

"I plan to live till I'm seventy-seven. I don't know why but it just seems like a nice number to me. So, promise me something would you Pineapple head?"

He turned his head and watched her from the corner of his eye as she sat back up and crossed her legs. He knew what she was about to ask.

"I promise Tatsuki. If I can return to this town in the next sixty years, I'll pay you a visit. Okay?"

"Okay."

Another half an hour of silence passed. There was no awkwardness, no regrets. Just enjoying each other's company for whatever little time they had left.

Finally the sky began to darken and Renji stood. Tatsuki stood as well and wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached up and ruffled up his hair, messing up his fringe for a short while.

"Good-Bye Renji. Stay safe, pineapple head."

He hugged her back, savoring every moment of it.

"Good-Bye Tatsuki. Stay safe, you vixen."

With that he let her go and walked off. Every step he took his heart broke a little more.

FIFTY-EIGHT YEARS LATER

Abarai Renji walked along the river, staring into the water's depths solemnly.

Her spiritual pressure, it was nowhere to be found. Gone.

At the newly renovated Karakura High, he had spoken to the Kendo Club. Her picture was hung along the walls of the dojo. She had represented the school in dozens of competitions and coached two generations of fighters, it was no surprise. A couple of gangsters, they'd told him. The old seventy-five year old was still picking fights with bullies on the street as they harassed a young woman.

She had beaten them, but the strain on her aged body proved too much. Her spirit had burnt too bright for her deteriorating vessel. One of the senior members handed him a rectangular envelope. He had said, "Arisawa-san came to visit us a few weeks before her death. She said 'if a red haired man with strange tattoos and pineapple-styled hair ever comes here searching for me, give him this. And…tell him I am proud of what I did for this world.' It made no sense to us, but we respect her wishes."

Now, Renji stopped by the river and sat down. He opened the envelope slowly, wondering what was written on the piece of paper he pulled out. It was a letter from her, written in clear block letters.

'Renji, I don't blame you for not visiting sooner. Don't fall into a pit of misery and self-blame. I'm sure I'll manage fine no matter which district I get to. I am proud of what I have done during my lifetime Renji. I have only a single regret. I never told the man I loved how I truly felt. And I let him slip away…I love you Pineapple head. Don't bother looking for me. I'll probably kick your ass if I see you anyway. Live happy and stay safe.

Love from your vixen, Tatsuki.'

The redhead placed the letter back to its envelope and tucked it away in his pocket before standing up. A gentle, calm breeze ruffled his fringe.

"I love you too Arisawa Tatsuki, my little vixen."

Thanks for reading. Sorry for any and all grammatical and spelling errors.

MAT23LUV


	4. MOON

**Hey Guys, here is my UlquiHime fanfic. Enjoy:)**

It was Saturday, grocery day. A certain orange-haired woman made her way along the street. With one arm she carried a paper bag full of various strange ingredients for her equally strange recipes.

Night was approaching, and street lamps lit up one at a time. She smiled at random passer-byes and dropped a coin into a street musician's hat. She passed by an old lady hunched over with a hat in front of her. Being the kind person she was, a coin fell into the hat.

"Say, how about a palm-reading for the generous pretty lady," croaked the aged woman.

For a moment, Orihime paused. With a shrug and smile she bent down and offered her left right palm. The wrinkled 'palm-reader' ran a rough, callused hand along the lines of the younger woman's hand. For a moment she paused and looked up before muttering and drawing back.

"Pretty girl, you are a kind angel who brings smiles to the faces of many. In the past, you experienced many hardships, battles and wars."

Inoue stepped back in surprise at the woman's words.

"Although you have friends and all you need, you are still missing something. Actually you are missing someone. An opposite, a dark being with no soul and no smile. You found this person once but lost him or her for a good reason. Those are the words of your palms."

Orihime stared open-mouthed at her.

Suddenly the old woman frowned and stared up at Orihime. Her eyes looked sad and old. "You will never find that person again."

With a nod Orihime walked away, still too shocked to say anything. The last thing she heard the old woman mutter was.

"At least, not in this life."

That night, Inoue Orihime stared out her bedroom window at the vast black sky littered with shining stars. A memory flashed in her mind…

"Woman, why do you continue to stare at the artificial moon?" His monotone voice had surprised her and she twirled around. Her long dress caught at her feet and she began to fall backwards. She tensed, preparing to hit the hard ground.

Instead, a strong cool arm had caught her and helped her balance back to standing. "Woman," he sighed, "your clumsiness is impractical."

She blushed and dusted off her skirt, "sorry Ulqui."

He sighed at his apparent nickname, "You have not answered my question."

"Oh right! Well, I guess it's because the Moon is so beautiful. Even though it's an artificial one, have you ever seen the real Moon Ulqui?"

He paused before answering, "No I have not."

"That's a shame, maybe one day you'll get to see the Moon," she had chirped. Her lips formed a smile and for a moment, they simply stared together at the artificial Moon.-Savoring the moment.

Now Orihime leaned back against her window sill, staring up at the full Moon. "No matter how many lifetimes it takes, I'm sure one day I'll meet you again Ulqui…"

She closed her curtains and her eyes. "And then we can stare together at the Moon."

**Pls Review:)**


	5. Heart

**Hey Guys! Thanks for checking out this story. I find it isn't as sad as I had thought but it still stung a bit. Please Review:)**

Ulquoirra Cifer.

He lacked only one thing-A reason to live.

Unfortunately, Aizen gave him that. So he served under Aizen. Unfortunately, Aizen was not or rather no longer on the side of the good. Ulquoirra's main purpose was to obey his lord's commands. Aizen had his unquestionable, complete loyalty…until the power-hungry brunette made one crucial mistake.

Her name was Inoue Orihime. She would become Ulquoirra's new purpose to live.

The Quatro Espada had read dozens of books, brought around by Aizen and his mysterious ways. He had read words of joy, grief, hate and even love. But still, he could not understand. What is a heart? Is it something that tells you what to feel? Something that locks up your memories and use them against you? What is it?

'Inoue Orihime definitely has a heart,' he had decided.

Alas, even after observing her for long periods of time he still did not understand. So one day, he asked her.

"Woman, I have a question for you."

The orange-haired had turned her head slightly before turning away again. He took it as a go-ahead sign and took a step closer.

"What is a heart?"

She had done a 360 turn in surprise at such a question coming from the stoic man. Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"It is something which keeps humans alive," she paused and pressed her hand against her chest, "in more than one way." She added.

He tilted his head and she smiled. 'So Ulquiorra doesn't understand,' she thought to herself. 'How cute…'

"When you meet someone you love, your heart does things to prove your feelings."

He took another step towards her. "So it is not something which teaches one how to feel? How to love?"

She shook her head and took a daring step towards him.

Neither of them knew why they were getting closer but neither mentioned anything.

"Then tell me this woman. How does one learn how to feel?"

For the first time, Orihime realized how beautiful Ulquoirra's staring green eyes were.

"Someone will teach you…by loving for you. For me it was my brother and my friends."

Ulquoirra blinked in surprise. "Will you teach me woman?"

"Sure"

For a moment, time stood still around the two of them. They were barely half a meter away from each other. Ulquoirra had no clue what he had asked and Orihime had no idea what she had answered.

Suddenly, reality set back in and the black-haired man turned abruptly. "I will send someone with food for you shortly."

Just as he turned the doorknob he paused, "Where is your heart woman?" She smiled warmly and Ulquoirra felt a strange sensation in his stomach.

"That's a secret," she whispered and pressed a finger to her lips.

Ulquoirra did not find her heart until the moment of his death. It was only then that he realized.

He had her heart right there, in his hands.

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
